<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cautionary Tale by Moonlitdark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452420">A Cautionary Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark'>Moonlitdark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had been going so well.  All tasks had been carried out with beautiful efficiency and ahead of schedule.  Until the moment when Draco had concluded his and Potter’s latest daily meeting with an impromptu kiss instead of his usual door slam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cautionary Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco fidgeted in his seat, wondering what he could possibly do to repair the damage.  </p><p>He’d ruined everything.  His carefully crafted façade had been destroyed the instant he’d done such an abysmally stupid thing.  An action so moronic that future parents might recite it to their spawn as a cautionary tale.  The perfect example of what not to ever, <i>ever</i> do.</p><p>Oh, fuck.  Shit and damnation.  Draco’s forehead hit the desk in front of him.  He was going to need to find a new job.  A new house, new minions, and a whole undiscovered country to hide in.  He was never going to come out.  Of this office or his country, when he located it.  Draco hoped it was somewhere nice.  Sunny, with lots of servants to do his bidding.  And possibly some pretty men to play with.  But that was really the crux of the problem; Draco didn’t want any pretty men, he wanted his employer.  He wanted Potter.  Not that Potter wasn’t pretty, quite the opposite, but Draco was certainly not permitted to play with him.  And now Draco was sitting in solitude, rambling an internal, inane (and possibly insane) monologue.  His day was just getting worse by the second.  </p><p>And the day had been going so well.  All tasks had been carried out with beautiful efficiency and ahead of schedule.  Until the moment when Draco had concluded his and Potter’s latest daily meeting with an impromptu kiss instead of his usual door slam.</p><p>Draco had a vivid vision of those hideous yellow Muggle notes which Potter liked to use clinging to random surfaces, announcing Draco’s idiocy to the entire world.  Maybe there would even be artwork.  Moving pictures to illustrate the fateful moment when Draco’s life was destroyed.  Yes, he would definitely need to seek alternative employment, and extremely soon.</p><p>But Draco didn’t want to find a new job, he liked this one.  It suited him perfectly, there were plenty of people to boss around.  And many clients to manipulate.  Draco greatly enjoyed a dose of manipulation before lunch, it was very therapeutic.  </p><p>Now he was either going to be pegged as a lovestruck fool or a desperately horny letch, neither of which would assist his professional image.  And Draco <i>was</i> neither, he had merely allowed himself to become slightly carried away.  It wasn’t as if he’d been pining for Potter’s touch for months.  Malfoy’s didn’t pine.  They didn’t yearn, they simply took what they wanted, or persuaded other people to give it to them.  Draco sighed in relief as he realised that was all that his error had been: an act of persuasion which had gone awry.  Very much awry.</p><p>Draco had seen what he wanted, and had desired Potter to give it to him.  He had merely forgotten to make the request before he lunged for it.  But no, he <i>had</i> asked… Draco thought that he’d heard Potter reply in the affirmative, but then there had been roaming hands, lips and tongues and a thigh at his groin, and Draco had become confused.  Although alarmed at his impulsiveness, he hadn’t fled afterwards, he had left in a timely manner.  Just very, very quickly.</p><p>As his initial panic began to fade to a burgeoning dread, Draco tried to remember; what had Potter actually said?  What had <i>Draco</i> said?  He couldn’t recall.  </p><p>Draco began to speculate about the sinister properties of the tea served in the staff canteen.  Draco was a coffee drinker, but this morning there had been a suspicious lack of quality caffeine products available, so he had resorted to tea.  This had obviously been his initial mistake.  The substandard, possibly hallucinogenic liquid had caused him to lose his grip on reality.  The world had tilted in Potter’s direction, and Draco’s mouth had unwittingly followed.  It wasn’t Draco’s fault if the kitchen staff poisoned the food or drink.  Draco was blameless.  He could only hope that his employer would view events in a similar light.</p><p>A sharp knock on Draco’s door indicated that he was about to find out.  </p><p>Resigned to accepting his woeful destiny, Draco sighed an instruction to enter.  There was really no point avoiding the inevitable.  </p><p>Draco didn’t look up as the door creaked open, instead he stared at the neglected file on his desk.  The document was littered with errors, but he didn’t care.  It wouldn’t be his problem in a few minutes.  Potter had arrived to sack him.  Or perhaps charge him with sexual harassment within the workplace.  Draco wasn’t sure which would be worse.</p><p>But Potter hadn’t done either yet.  Instead, Potter was standing at the other side of the desk, hovering, while Draco avoided eye contact at all costs.  Draco braced himself for the verdict, or hex, whichever Potter found to be most convenient.  He just wished that Potter would hurry up, the wait was excruciating.</p><p>Potter eventually spoke.  “Malfoy… why did you do that?”</p><p>If Potter had decided to begin this exchange with a foolishly evident question, Draco would rise to it.  There was very little left to lose.  “Because I consider you to be hideously unattractive.”</p><p>“That’s reassuring to hear.”</p><p>Potter’s tone was mocking, but there was no way to gloss over what Draco had done.</p><p>“Well, isn’t that nice,” Draco drawled, mentally listing the contents of his desk drawer for rapid, efficient packing.  “Anything else?” he prompted, hoping to move events swiftly along.</p><p>“Are you intending to repeat your behaviour?” Potter enquired.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“<i>Never</i> again?”</p><p>Draco shifted his gaze up to meet Potter’s.  “Definitely not.”</p><p>“That’s a shame.  Because I was rather disappointed when you left.”</p><p>Draco had lost the thread of this brief conversation.  “Pardon?” he asked, in the hope to hear the statement repeated, since the tea was likely still poisoning his system.</p><p>“I said it’s a shame,” Potter dutifully repeated.  “Although I was hoping that you’d put more effort into it next time.” </p><p>Even through his remaining confusion, Draco was almost offended.  “More effort?”</p><p>Potter’s stance was relaxed, his gaze unwavering.  The perfect example of unassuming confidence.  Draco wanted to hit him for handling this awful event with such ease.  </p><p>“Yes.  I did enjoy your delicate tongue-flicking technique, but it wasn’t really what I’d expected.”</p><p>“W-wh,” Draco would <i>not</i> tolerate stuttering, he refused to be that pathetic, so he took a deep breath and tried again.  “What… did you expect?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.  Something more… forceful, I suppose.  I mean, considering it’s you.”</p><p>“Considering it’s me?” Draco parroted back, trying to comprehend Potter’s intentions.  Then it occurred to him, blindingly obvious; this was a trick.  And Draco had nearly fallen for it.  “Sack me, or go away,” he growled.</p><p>“I hadn’t really planned on doing either.”</p><p>Draco cocked a disdainful eyebrow.  “You actually had a plan?  I’m impressed.”</p><p>Potter appeared unaffected by Draco’s derision.  “Did <i>you</i>?”</p><p>Draco hadn’t, but he was beginning to form one.  If Potter wasn’t intending to terminate Draco’s employment over this incident, then perhaps there was something to be gained from it.  Maybe Potter was in fact, interested.  Maybe Draco hadn’t made a mistake.  Maybe Draco was losing his mind.  After all, it was a lot to hope for, when there was every possibility that Potter was merely toying with him.  Or perhaps Potter could simply be trying to laugh off this humiliating experience with badly executed banter.</p><p>But again, there was very little left to lose. </p><p>“My plan could probably use some work,” Draco admitted.  “If you have a better one, then I’m willing to hear it.”</p><p>A slight grin graced Potter’s features.  Draco detested that grin; it only made Draco want to kiss him.  “I might have.”</p><p>“When would be an appropriate time to discuss it?”</p><p>“Now would work for me.”</p><p>“So, discuss,” Draco suggested, leaning back in his seat.</p><p>“Okay, then let me begin with a question.  Do you even like me, Malfoy?”</p><p>“I might,” Draco answered cautiously, although it may be too late to hide the awful truth.</p><p>“Good.  And you’re not so bad, some of the time.”</p><p>“I’m thrilled.”</p><p>“Don’t be defensive, I’m just being honest.”  Draco had never been a fan of honesty.  Honesty tended to lead to all sorts of unsavoury admissions.  “I’m not head over heels for you, Malfoy.  But I think we might have something to work with.”</p><p>“We already work together.”</p><p>“And you do a fabulous job of it, when you’re not scaring my secretary.  But I had something else in mind.  Clearly, so do you.”</p><p>“Do I?”</p><p>“Yes.”  That grin appeared again, torturing Draco with its tempting curve.  “And I want you to tell me what it is.”</p><p>“I thought you had it all figured out.”</p><p>“I could use some clarification.  Tell me.”</p><p>Draco wasn’t sure what Potter wanted him to tell.</p><p>“Okay.” Potter smiled with infuriating patience.  “Then let me tell you what <i>I</i> think.  I think that you should hurry up and get over whatever caused you to run out of my office a little while ago, and just kiss me again.”</p><p>That sounded like a wonderful plan, but Draco couldn’t afford to drop his defensives so quickly.  But if in doubt, sarcasm was always a safe option.  “Encouraging colleagues to snog in the workplace, Potter.  I’m shocked.”</p><p>Potter grinned yet again, wicked and painfully hot.  “I was actually hoping to encourage an office shag, but I didn’t want to rush you.”  The air seemed to have left Draco’s lungs.  It might never come back.  “Have I rushed you?”</p><p>Hell no.  This opportunity had been too many years in the making.  Determined to stop this pointless overanalysing of his actions, Draco rose from his seat and stepped resolutely around the sharp edge of his desk.</p><p>The smirk which Potter displayed was an unmistakable challenge.  Suddenly deciding who should have the upper hand, Draco grasped both of Potter’s and shoved, slamming him back against the nearest wall.</p><p>Draco didn’t relinquish his grip, instead moved forward until he had inserted himself where he had wanted to be for so long.  Between Potter’s thighs.  “Oh, yes… that’s better,” purred Potter, his mouth close enough to ruffle Draco’s hair.  “Do more things like that.”</p><p>“For instance?”</p><p>“Well, giving me a hint would ruin the surprise.”</p><p>If Potter liked surprises, then Draco wouldn’t disappoint.  “Are you a needy bottom, Potter?”</p><p>“Occasionally,” Potter breathed, ruffling hairs again. </p><p>“You will be for me,” Draco assured, releasing his grip to turn Potter to face the wall.  “Unfasten your belt,” he urged, curious to see how well his instructions would be received.  To his glee, Potter obliged promptly and without objection. “Lower your trousers.”  Again, his instruction was carried out.  “And the rest,” added Draco, impatient to proceed in case this opportunity might be snatched from him.</p><p>Draco lifted the hem of Potter’s shirt to examine the exposed skin of Potter’s arse.  Despite his haste, he couldn’t resist spending leisurely minutes smoothing his hand over the mounds and between, relishing Potter’s shudder when Draco pressed the tip of a finger past the ring of muscle.  The constant murmurs from Potter were almost inaudible, but words weren’t important, the inference was communicated well enough. </p><p>Draco used his free hand to unbuckle his own clothing, hissing with pleasure as the pressure on his erection vanished.</p><p>“We need… lube,” Draco whispered, squeezing the base of his cock to stem his growing excitement.</p><p>“Lube only takes the edge off,” replied Potter, panting faintly between his words.  “Just spit in your palm and fuck me.”</p><p>Draco could fall in love with this man.  “You sure?”</p><p>“Stop asking questions, Malfoy.  If you do something I don’t like, I’ll be quick to tell you.”</p><p>That was all the permission that Draco needed.  Curling his right hand around Potter’s bare hip, Draco nudged his cock into position, and pushed.  It was unbearably, exquisitely tight.  Wanting more, he continued forward, listening intently for any sign which might indicate that he should stop.</p><p>But the only sign from Potter was that of impatience.  Potter’s hand moved back and around to settle on Draco’s right arse cheek, digging short fingernails into the flesh before he yanked Draco towards him.</p><p>Draco’s gasp was loud as his torso fell flush with Potter’s back.  Potter’s face was clenched in pain and obvious pleasure, his forehead glistening with beads of sweat, lower lip grasped firmly between his teeth as he squirmed under Draco’s body.</p><p>Nuzzling against Potter’s stubble suddenly so near, Draco basked in the taste and feel of that skin, and the glorious, restricting heat around his cock.</p><p>“Malfoy,” Potter whispered.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i> me.  Just, please… <i>now</i>.”</p><p>Such an inelegant, heartfelt plea could never be ignored.  Draco placed both palms on the wall for balance and pulled out slowly until the head of his cock tingled with the contrasting cool air before he slammed back into the tightness.</p><p>Potter’s “Oh… <i>fuck</i>,” was the perfect response.</p><p>Soon Potter’s hands found Draco’s on the wall, entwining their fingers as Draco’s thrusts increased in speed and force.</p><p>Draco was getting close, too close.  Not wanting to leave Potter trailing, he attempted to disentangle one of his hands to attend to Potter’s neglected erection, but fingers clasped strongly, keeping hold of Draco’s hand.</p><p>“No, leave it. Want to come… just from… this.  Harder.”</p><p>Draco was happy to oblige.  He pounded Potter into the wall until Potter’s whole being clenched and shuddered beneath him.  It didn’t take Draco long to follow.</p><p>He didn’t want to move.  Draco wanted to stay here forever, collapsed contentedly upon Potter’s sweat-drenched back, head lazing between his shoulders.  But it was hardly practical, so Draco reluctantly reclaimed his hands and pulled away.</p><p>The groan from Potter indicated pain, but as Potter turned, the expression on his face was anything but wounded.</p><p>Doubtful of what his next action should be, Draco busied himself with redressing.</p><p>Potter’s expression altered to a tiny frown.  “You’re not leaving already?”</p><p>Draco’s hands froze on his buckle, uncertain. “No, this is my office.  But don’t we have work to do?”</p><p>There was that grin yet again.  “I’m the boss, and I say screw work.  That’s why you have minions, Malfoy.”</p><p>“Is that what I am to you?  <i>Your</i> minion?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Potter laughed.  “And so much more.  At least, I’m hoping.”</p><p>Guarded even now, Draco asked, “What are you hoping for?”</p><p>Potter lounged languidly against the wall, trousers still at his ankles, stomach still sticky with semen.  “Another round before lunch?”</p><p>Draco couldn’t stifle his own laugh, perhaps his first with Potter.  “Are you always this insatiable?”</p><p>“Most of the time.  But if you don’t have the stamina--”</p><p>“I’ll manage.”</p><p>“And anyway,” Potter leaned close, eyes gleaming, “I haven’t received my second kiss yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>